Relationship Developments
by Damned Lolita
Summary: Sex is an incredibly intimate experience; there's no denying that. Therefore, being in bed with your lover for the first time can usually help the two of you understand each other more than you'd ever dreamed you could.
1. Scars

(All of these, as a warning, are going to have some sort of kink, most likely. Plain ol' vanilla sex=boring. :D

SEE? CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT! I TOLD YOU IT WAS ABOUT CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT! :D

Also Vexen being awesome and it's not even his chapter lol. xD Well he ends up being the uke, (Marluxia could top damn near anyone. I'm pretty sure it's a compensation for almost being a woman. Oh last minute design changes.), so I suppose there's got to be some sort of recognition for him. :D

Poor DemDems. He's so lucky to have a Xigbar to snuggle with.

PEGGY YOU ARE A TOTAL SHAMELESS PERV.

Clearly we are kindred spirits. I SHARE MY SOUL WITH A SITAR.

Band name yesplzkthnx :D

Don't own KH.

Okay. Seriously. There's a bit of honest sadness with me today...a kid like two years older than me, (he was eighteen and I'm sixteen) and who went to a university in my freaking state, (really, Rutgers?), killed himself because he was taped by two wretched shitbags masquerading as human beings making out with another man.

To help you understand how horribly depressed I got...I don't ever cry in front of my parents. It's a sign of weakness, and my mom will pounce on it and make me cry more. I've had too many horrible experiences with crying in front of my parents; they've broken me of that sort of habit.

I heard the news and cried with my dad in the car today. WITH my dad. He was crying too. I was pretty shocked, to be honest...He went and looked up the kid's name for me, and I had to admit it made me feel better my dad cared even though I had already looked it up. ^^;

His name was Tyler Clementi. For what it's worth, I'm hatching a Charmander for him. I know that sounds stupid, but Pokemon means so much to me, so I thought it would be fitting, you know?

This chapter is dedicated to him and all the other GLBTQI kids out there. God, I love you all. Every last one of you. I know your pain, I've been ostracized for being bisexual, I've been pushed to the suicidal brink far too many times for anyone's liking, and I'm sorry beyond what I can really express. No matter who or what you are, there's a light SOMEWHERE. Go find your Frankenstein Place; find the people who love you, and I swear, no matter what you think, they exist. If all else fails, if you're reading this, I don't know you, but I love you. Don't give up. Please.)

* * *

Xigbar knew what he was. Braig had been a tease, a vicious little nymph, promising nothing as he flouted his body, putting himself on display and letting them look, their hands falling just short of touching him as he dissipated like smoke between their fingers. They'd called him a slut, and he had been. But no one had been held in his heart save for his brothers and his teacher.

He looked down at his sleeping kitten and laughed. Funny how that worked out...only after losing his heart did he find someone who could take it and hold it in his hands, keeping the monster in him leashed and the angel in him free. All for him. All for Demyx.

He stroked his lover's soft hair, running surprisingly gentle fingers through his dirty-blonde mussed-up nightmare that his little kitten called 'bedhead.' (Xigbar called it absolutely goddamn adorable, but he didn't think he'd tell Demyx that quite yet.) He stayed quiet, sleeping as Xigbar stroked him with small, feather-light caresses across his cheeks and lips, occasionally leaning down to brush his lips against Demyx's own, or kiss his forehead with adoration. He felt tears stinging his eyes as he looked down at him, so sweet and innocent and painfully adorable. He was so damned lucky.

Demyx stirred in his sleep and smiled, looking over at Xigbar with wide, aquamarine eyes. "Mornin', Xiggy." He whispered. Xigbar swallowed, still amazed that he could finally share a bed with Demyx. He finally found the words to whisper back, "Morning, kitten," and cradle him in his arms, kissing the top of his head and sighing with bliss as Demyx snuggled against him.

It had been only a few days since he'd actually begun to be with Demyx as a lover, and as much as he'd teased the others about getting laid, he actually hadn't asked anything of Demyx. He couldn't bring himself to even bring up the subject, knowing how much the scars riddling Demyx's skin hurt his lover. He didn't want Demyx to be ashamed of his body even as they made love, and so, he would wait. He would wait for years if he had to; just being near Demyx was enough to sate any desires he could have dreamed of, even before they had become lovers.

He shook his head, banishing the thoughts as he let Demyx curl up in his embrace, making adorable mewling noises as Xigbar petted him just under the curve of his stomach, letting Xigbar relish the sleepy morning and the very ticklish lover he was now holding in his arms.

Xigbar had shooed Demyx off to get breakfast before dressing and disappearing into the darkness, heading down into the lab. He had something to ask Vexen, and if he knew his brother, he'd be down there, even at this ungodly hour. He had of course brought bribery; hot chocolate flavored with hazelnuts and topped with whipped cream. He opened the door, balancing the hot chocolate on the air as he looked around the lab.

"Braig, this must be good, especially if you're up before noon." Vexen teased, appearing in the open doorway of his room, leaning against the door and wrapping a soft pale blue robe around his thin frame. Xigbar rolled his eyes.

"Oh hush, mister 'I'll-Sleep-Until-Seven-At-Night-And-Stay-Up-Until-Six-In-The-Morning." He snapped. Vexen snorted with amusement, shrugging his shoulders and brushing a loose strand of silky white-blonde hair away from his eyes.

"It was for science, and I don't regret a damn thing. Now, what's the problem? You seem fidgety, and it's worrying me." Vexen murmured, his gaze softening with concern as Xigbar sat down, pushing the mug of hot chocolate towards him and watching his brother's eyes light up as he lifted it to his lips.

"It's about Demyx." He said, getting right to the heart of the matter so he couldn't think about how much pain Demyx had gone through. "Well, to be more accurate, about Demyx's scars." He inhaled, trying to steady his shaking hands as he looked Vexen in the eye. "I told you all what had happened to him and what that monster put him through, but...Even, he still won't undress in front of me. He shakes like he's goddamn frozen if I touch his thighs, and I can't even kiss his neck without him trembling in fear. I need you to come up with something, anything, to make these fucking scars go away. I'm _begging _you, Vex, he's hurting..." Xigbar trailed off in shock as he felt Vexen's skinny arms wrap around his waist, pulling him into an embrace.

"You idiot." He muttered. "Of course I will. He's part of the family now, isn't he?" He asked. Xigbar laughed.

"I guess, huh? You're right...I should've come to you sooner." He murmured. Vexen rolled his eyes.

"Of course you should have, but I'll forgive your transgressions, mostly because this hot chocolate is so damn good it's a little physically painful to drink something this orgasmic this early in the morning." He shot back. Xigbar laughed.

"Oh, and what do _you _know about orgasms, Even?" He teased.

Of course, he had to disappear into the darkness a second after, considering a very heavy textbook had been aimed right for his head a split second before he'd run.

* * *

Demyx shivered, having crawled back into bed after eating breakfast. It was a day off for everyone, and he was kind of tired anyway, so he planned on curling up under the blankets and waiting for Xigbar to come back with a book to read. Peggy hummed in the corner, and he looked up and smiled at her. "Hi, Pegs." He murmured. "How was your night?" He asked.

Peggy's strings twanged. He laughed. "Oh, okay. Mine was nice too! Xigbar's really warm to sleep against, and he smells like cinnamon and leather and stuff. Plus he snores and I think it's cute." He told her. Peggy's strings hummed in a soft, bubbly tune. He nodded. "Uh-huh. Plus his hair always gets messy when he takes it out his ponytail and then it gets in my face, and it smells good too, like peppermint bubble gum or something." He sighed happily, hugging his pillow tight. "Oh Peggy, he's the best thing ever!"

Peggy chose not to reply for a minute, afraid that if she did, her strings would start horking up kittens and rainbows. She settled for a soft twang as Demyx yawned. "Yesterday's mission was really really long, remember? We went all the way down to Neverland, and I guess that those stupid boys thought Xiggy was a pirate or something, 'cause we had to fight them off. I tried to tell Xigbar not to kill them, I really did." He mused. "Should I get sterner with that?"

Peggy's strings twanged. He laughed. "I didn't think so either. Although I did have to put my foot down about the fairy. I like fairies." He murmured. Peggy's strings hummed in assent. He giggled with delight, snuggling up against the pillow and cheerfully awaiting the moment where he could trade cuddling the pillow for cuddling with Xigbar.

Xigbar came in about a half-hour later with a small jar in his hands, which he had kept hidden from Demyx by using a stack of books to cover his hands, shoving the jar in the bedside-stand drawer before pouncing, nuzzling Demyx's chest and kissing him, listening to his delighted squeals and realizing he was pretty sure that this was what heaven had to be like.

He read to Demyx, letting his lover snuggle close as he went through the books he'd chosen, watching with amusement as Demyx began to yawn, the rhythmic sound of his voice lulling him to sleep. He wanted Demyx to have some peace with him before he showed him what Vexen had made him. He didn't want to ruin Demyx's day, and he wasn't sure of what his reaction would be to the scar medicine.

After he finished one of the books, Demyx looked up at him and yawned slightly. "Hey, Xiggy?" He murmured. "Peggy wants to know what was in the jar you brought in." He told him, not noticing Xigbar's twitching eye as he laid back down against the pillow. Xigbar shot the sitar a ferocious glare that had made better, entirely sentient men quake in their tracks. Peggy just twanged her strings. Demyx giggled.

Xigbar sighed, taking the jar out and showing it to him. It was small and squat, a round little forest-colored glass jar with a simple, nondescript black lid on it to keep the medicine safe. Demyx observed it, tilting his head and blinking. "What is it, Xigbar?" He asked. Xigbar inhaled, unscrewing the lid and showing him the pale, cream-colored gel.

"Scar medicine, Demyx." He said slowly. "It's for you."

Demyx was quiet for a minute. He didn't drop his gaze as he watched Xigbar, his eyes filled with an expression Xigbar couldn't name as their eyes met.

"If I put it on, does it mean I can have sex with you?" He asked. Xigbar almost dropped the jar as he stared at him in horror. Demyx shrugged. "I mean, will I be good enough to get...you know, f-" Xigbar cut him off and pulled him close, not even registering his whole body was shaking until he felt Demyx trying to stroke his hair in an attempt to calm him down.

"Don't call it that." He said, voice hoarse. "There's a difference between fucking and making love, Dem. I don't want to fuck you. I want to make love to you. I want to make love to you so bad it scares me, and I thought...I thought you didn't want to because you were ashamed. Of the scars, I mean." He shuddered, feeling Demyx trembling in his arms. "I knew they were hurting you." He inhaled.

"But listen, Dem. If you don't want to get rid of them, I'll understand. And I swear to god, they don't make you any less beautiful. You're beyond gorgeous; you're a goddamn paragon, and it hurts to look at you sometimes, because you're just so damn perfect, and I don't know what I did to deserve you." He murmured. Demyx giggled softly, burying his head into Xigbar's neck and sighing with delight.

"You don't have to deserve love, Xigbar. That's not what love is. It just...is. You get it, and you accept it, because it's amazing. Even if you're a Nobody." He replied. Xigbar nodded, unable to speak as Demyx continued. "And...I do want to get rid of the scars. That time of my life...I mean, it's over. I don't want the worst part of it to stay with me like this. I don't...want to have you in me, taking me, being with me, all with those scars still on me, reminding me of all that happened...I want to start a n-new life with you, and...they have to go away, Xiggy." He murmured, trailing off as he wiped a few stray tears away. Xigbar nodded, unsure of what to say as he kissed Demyx's forehead, guiding him gently to lay down on the bed.

Xigbar undressed him with care, gentle hands pulling away his shirt as Demyx shivered in the sudden cold. Xigbar kissed his chest with a soft, soothing hum, making Demyx sigh in relief and pleasure as Xigbar nuzzled his neck. He set the jar down and swiped a finger in the gel, rubbing it gently across the knotted, ropy scar on his lover's neck. Demyx mewled in pain as the gel bubbled up and fizzed, but once it subsided and sank down into his skin, Xigbar could see the dead scar tissue sloughing off his skin, little rivulets of water rising up from within Demyx to wash it away as Xigbar cleaned his neck off with the small towel soaked in antiseptic Vexen had given him to use. Demyx hissed with sudden pain once more as the antiseptic bubbled and frothed, but once it faded away, Xigbar was sure the newly-formed skin was clean. He kissed Demyx, drumming his fingers against his kitten's stomach and listening to his squeak of pleasure with delight. "Good kitten." He murmured. "You're being such a good boy, Demyx."

He went over the smaller ones on his neck and arms, getting the quick, easy ones out of the way so he could focus on the ones around his ankles. He didn't want to start on his thighs just yet; there were too many scars there, and he didn't want to go too fast. As he worked his way down to his feet, he gave Demyx soft kisses along whatever parts of his body he could reach, murmuring little words of comfort each time Demyx mewled with pain.

The burn scars hurt him more; they would burn his skin as they faded away, a last gruesome memento of their existence as Xigbar washed them away, kissing Demyx's toes and smirking in amusement as he heard his kitten laugh. He added the bottoms of his feet on to his mental list of "Places Demyx is Ticklish In," already thinking of the uses he could put to that tidbit of information.

One he'd gotten rid of the scars on his ankles, Xigbar looked up at Demyx, still worried Demyx would back out and refuse to do the rest of the scars. Demyx shook his head, grasping Xigbar's hand in his and smiling nervously down at him.

"Be gentle, 'kay?" He pleaded. Xigbar nodded, squeezing his hand tightly as he began to pull Demyx's pants down with gentle care, stroking Demyx's hips each time his lover tensed or shivered. After a few minutes of careful undressing, Demyx was left in simple turquoise panties, face bright red as he squirmed slightly in Xigbar's grasp.

"H-he s-said he could bite there 'c-cause no one would w-want me there, you know." He murmured. Xigbar narrowed his eye, kissing the small strip of skin between his stomach and the waist of his panties, amused by the soft laugh Demyx rewarded him with.

"Well then he can go fuck himself, Dem." He told him, watching Demyx's eyes widen with further amusement. "Because, frankly, I want you more than anyone else I have ever looked at in my entire life. I want you _forever, _Demyx. I don't want to fuck you. I want to be your lover." He murmured. "Let me in, Dem? Let me hold you, make love to you, be with you for as long as we both last? Please..." He trailed off, realizing this was probably the most vulnerable he'd ever been in his entire life. Funny how that worked out; he could fight off entire armies, and yet he felt naked and helpless in front of a little blonde kitten.

Demyx looked down at him and smiled, and in that moment he looked so painfully beautiful that Xigbar almost cried.

"Funny," he mused, "I want that too." He murmured, stroking Xigbar's hair. "We can be together forever, Xigbar. I promise."

Xigbar moaned with absolute relief, burying his head between Demyx's legs and listening to his sudden scream of sheer delight. Demyx was shaking now, trembling in his grasp.

"What was that? Xiggy, that felt really good!" He yelped, shock turning his face bright red as Xigbar looked up at him with a wicked grin.

"It was what I would prefer to call foreplay." He teased. Demyx squeaked, settling back on the bed. Xigbar laughed, ruffling his hair and sitting up. "All right, Dem. Just...hold still. I want to try something." He murmured.

Demyx watched as Xigbar took more of the gel and daubed it gently on one of the numerous scars. He tilted his head for a second, confused. All questions flew out of his mind, however, as he watched Xigbar press his lips against the wound. He started with shock, trembling as Xigbar stroked his hips soothingly, humming against his skin. Demyx watched as he pulled away, cleaning away the skin and looking up at him.

"No teeth." He murmured. "Not anymore. Just lips. Just kisses, Dem. I promise."

Demyx nodded, eyes shining as he smiled at Xigbar, letting his lover go over each scar, kissing them as they faded away, making sure he had gotten each one as he held Demyx close, aware of his lover's panting and mewling and fully enjoying the sounds of Demyx's first arousal.

"Last one, Demyx. Then you're free forever." He murmured. He had saved the vicious and nastiest-looking one for last, and as he brought his lips to it, he felt Demyx's hands reach to untie his eyepatch. Xigbar froze, unsure of what to say. Demyx sighed, ruffling his hair and giving him a look of amused affection.

"You accepted my scars." He reminded him. "I can accept yours."

Xigbar was openly sobbing as he kissed away the last of Demyx's scars.

Demyx pulled him up to sit in between his legs as he sat up, winding his legs with Xigbar's and tilting his head up, looking straight into his eye. His left was his same sharp, cunning hazel cat's-eye, but his right...

The scar was thick and hideous; the skin was almost split down to his socket, rendering his eye forever useless and leaving him with the mark of his last war against the darkness. He wore his other scars with honor and pride, but this one remained hidden, as much for his appearance as his sanity. He couldn't look at himself in the mirror and see the mark of his failure every morning. He was only human...even after all this. He was just human.

He hadn't realized he was crying again until Demyx pulled him into his arms, murmuring nonsense words of comfort and love as he ran his fingers through his hair, kissing the top of his head and letting him lean against his chest.

"The scar won't go away." He murmured. "Not even with this?" Xigbar shook his head.

"The_ thing _that made it...it wouldn't give up its' mark on me that easily." He muttered bitterly. Demyx nodded, considering something.

Suddenly, he lifted Xigbar's face up and planted a kiss right on the center of his scar. Xigbar started, but Demyx held him firm against his body, holding him tight as he kissed each of the scars along his face before kissing the scar upon his eye once more.

"There." He said cheerfully. "Now I put my mark on it. Does that make it better?" He asked. Xigbar nodded, unable to speak for a minute as he pulled Demyx down onto the bed with him.

"So much, Dem." He whispered. "So much better."

Demyx sighed with delight, pleased he'd made Xigbar happy. He busied himself with figuring out the next step towards making Xigbar happy, which was lifting up his shirt and helping him yank it off, tossing it into a corner with reckless abandon. Demyx motioned for him to lay back as he began to slowly pull down his pants, observing each new expanse of skin he was treated to each time he tugged them down further. Xigbar let Demyx do what he wanted; it was the first time he'd ever even thought about what to do in this situation, and he had to be nervous. Once he'd finally tossed his pants aside, Xigbar laid back and let Demyx observe him carefully, thinking of what to do next.

"An erection is what you get when you really like someone petting you, right? Like, you know, like, um...'petting' petting." He finished. Xigbar grinned.

"Tch, yeah. You've never even considered being petted, have you, kitten?" He teased. Demyx blushed, fidgeting again as Xigbar noted with amusement that the bulge in his panties was starting to swell slightly.

"Ummm, okay, maybe once, but that was because my dream got kinda weird." He muttered, face bright red as he looked away. "It was our honeymoon! I had to!" He yelled, not realizing Xigbar had burst out laughing as he tried in vain to defend himself. Xigbar yanked him into a deep, passionate kiss, trying not to laugh until he pulled away, cradling him in his arms and laying him back down on the bed.

"Kitten, I fuckin' love you." He said, nuzzling his neck. "And you're somethin' else, I can tell you that." Demyx mewed with pleasure, burying his face into Xigbar's neck as he felt Xigbar's hands wrap around his waist, settling him down and holding him in place. Demyx tilted his head, still slightly confused as Xigbar began to kiss his neck, blowing gently on his skin as he could only lie still, moaning and mewling with pleasure as Xigbar did as he pleased, kissing and suckling at his neck.

As Xigbar made his way down his chest and eventually decided sucking at his nipple was a great idea, Demyx gave up on trying to wriggle out of his embrace and settled for laying back and letting Xigbar ravage his body. He _was _more experienced, and considering he wasn't even sure how they were supposed to, well...do _that, _he was just going to let Xigbar play with him.

Xigbar had moved on to his other nipple, continuing to gently finger the other already throbbing, glistening one as he gave the other the same care and attention. Demyx was pretty sure he'd given up on seeing straight about five minutes ago. He could hear Xigbar laughing, but he was too overtaken by bliss to even open his mouth and ask why.

Xigbar looked up at his kitten's face and watched with amusement as he continued to tremble and mewl. Was Demyx aware he was calling out his name? He wasn't sure, but the simple fact that his name was on his kitten's lips was enough to make him hard, his erection finally properly forming, throbbing and tight against his now very restrictive underwear. He swore, muttering under his breath as he tried to yank them off and abuse Demyx's poor nipples at the same time.

He suddenly felt Demyx's hands around his waist, helping him pull them down as he sighed in relief. "Good kitten." He murmured. "And good kittens...get played with. They get treats." He watched as Demyx inhaled sharply, melting into his touch as Xigbar growled with feral delight. "And right now, I want to play with my precious little kitten very, very badly."

He still had enough sense and restraint to pull Demyx's panties down gently, rather than do what he was dying to do and tear them off without hesitation. Of course, once he finally was treated to the sight of Demyx's erection, which was already dripping precome, that restraint checked out and left the building.

"Quick explanation before I go completely insane and ravish your adorable virginal body, Dem," he hissed, bliss clouding his senses as he felt Demyx put his hands on his shoulders, shifting so he could sit up against the pillows, "this is a blowjob. It feels great. Now hold still so I can suck you off."

He might've tried to tell him something else, but all he could force himself to do was bury his head between Demyx's legs and deepthroat him, purring with delight at the immediate scream of pleasure that he was treated to, thanks to Demyx's naivety and inexperience. He wasted no time in dragging his tongue up and down the length, sucking hard on the tip of his cock, lapping at his slit, eagerly feasting on the precome that spurted from the tip each time he did so. Demyx had been rendered pretty much insensible; the only thing he could do was scream his name. He might've been mewling demands for more, but he was far too new to pleasure to even maintain coherency as he settled for repeating Xigbar's name, burying his hands in his hair and mewing with delight.

Xigbar knew he was going fast, but he didn't really care; the need to feel Demyx come in his mouth overrode all other sensibilities, to the point where the scent of Demyx against his skin was enough to drive him even further over the edge, letting him hum and purr with Demyx in his mouth, listening with delight as his kitten screamed even louder, the intensified pleasure already making his hips buck up instinctively into Xigbar's mouth. Xigbar sighed with pleasure, slowing down slightly so Demyx could remember something other than ecstasy and his name.

"X-Xigbar...y-you have to s-stop or I'm gonna...mm, I...I'm..." He mewled as Xigbar dragged his tongue up his shaft again, kissing the tip of his cock and pulling away for an instant.

"Or what, Dem?" He purred, watching his kitten tremble against the pillows. Demyx moaned, trying to reach between his legs and masturbate before Xigbar smirked and caught his wrists, lifting them over his head. "Hmm, naughty little kitten. I didn't know you knew how to do that..." He teased. Demyx managed to give him a look of confusion.

"D-Do what, Xigbar?" He asked, rising his hips up in a plea for Xigbar to suck him again. Xigbar groaned.

_Great. That should not turn me on like it's turning me on. _He grumbled.

"I'll...tell you later." He muttered darkly. Demyx giggled, but his laugh turned into a scream as Xigbar buried his head between his legs again, licking eagerly at his cock and massaging the soft skin between his hip bones.

"Oh, it was, I'm...oh god, you c-can't c-cause I'm gonna c-come, Xigbar...please, I'm gonna c-come..." He begged, blushing as he tried to pull away. Xigbar held his hips down so he couldn't move before pulling away once more and looking him in the eye.

"Then do it, Dem." He purred. "Come for me."

He barely had time to deepthroat Demyx again before he felt come beginning to pulse out of his cock, the gentle sea-salt taste enveloping his senses as Xigbar purred with pleasure, lapping up every drop he could reach before kissing his tip and pulling away, leaning over his beautiful little lover and sighing with satisfaction at his trembling, bliss-ridden kitten. Xigbar grinned, ruffling Demyx's hair.

"Ah-ah-ah, Dem..." He purred. "I'm not done playing with my kitten yet." He murmured, letting his erection throb against Demyx's thigh and listening with delight to the sound of Demyx's renewed moaning.

(In the corner, Peggy was currently the happiest sitar alive.)

Of course, since they weren't aware of the fact that Peggy was still in the corner, Xigbar had absolutely no problem pinning Demyx down on the bed with his hips, leaning forward and fumbling for the drawer, and sifting through its' contents until he finally snatched up the small bottle of lotion he'd been saving for this moment. He tried to unscrew the top before realizing it was stuck, and by that point he was far too turned on to care about doing anything but slamming the lid against the table until the plastic cracked, tearing the shards off and pouring half the bottle out onto his hands. Demyx raised an eyebrow, trying not to laugh.

"Fell off the table?" He teased. Xigbar nodded, coating his fingers and lifting Demyx's legs up around his shoulders.

"Fell off the table." He agreed, kissing him fiercely as he shoved the first finger into his kitten's entrance.

Demyx screamed, trying desperately to hold onto Xigbar as he wailed with pain. Xigbar winced. "Sorry, kitten. This has to be done. Be careful, okay? Don't fidget too much or it'll hurt even more. Let me hold you, sssh...trust me, Demyx, sshh, sshh..." He kissed his forehead and wiped away his tears, slipping the next finger in with gentle care, holding Demyx against his chest as he pumped his fingers in and out, searching in advance for his sweet spot, the one little bundle of nerves that would make his kitten scream.

After a few minutes of careful searching and soothing petting, Demyx outright howled, digging his nails into Xigbar's back as he screamed and writhed under him. Xigbar grinned. "There we go. It'll feel much better in a minute, Dem, I promise...but what's coming next is going to hurt. Just relax and trust me, okay? I want to make you happy." He murmured. Demyx nodded, letting Xigbar shift him so the two of them were entwined together, holding each other close as Xigbar finally thrust into him.

Demyx whimpered and mewled at the harsh, sudden pain, but Xigbar's hands massaging his hips as he kissed him managed to keep away tears as Xigbar eased his way inside, relaxing and letting Demyx adjust. His lover sighed with pleasure, purring at his touch.

"Can I move now, Dem?" Xigbar murmured, unsure if he would hurt him. Demyx nodded, spreading his legs wider to give him more room. Xigbar moaned, burying his face into Demyx's neck and kissing the skin as he thrust once more, searching for his spot, desperate to make Demyx as blissful as he was right now. He was buried in his lover's tight heat, feeling Demyx's skin against his, Demyx whispering his name into his ear, Demyx's name on his own lips, and all he could do was cling to him and moan his name. Demyx rose his hips up to meet him, gasping with pleasure each time Xigbar buried himself up to the base of his cock, desperate to find the one spot within Demyx that would make him scream.

It took another minute of searching, but finally, Demyx screamed his name loud enough to make his ears ring for a minute, his lover's high, desperate pleading becoming even better as Xigbar slammed right into his sweet spot, refusing to pause for even a second, focused only on the raw, urgent need to feel Demyx come as he buried himself as deep as he could inside his lover, moaning his name and giving him all the promises of love he could give as he felt his body tense, preparing for orgasm. He shifted so Demyx was sitting up slightly, giving him room to pull Demyx into his arms as he thrust up once more, murmuring, "Close, kitten," into his ear. Demyx nodded, leaning back slightly so Xigbar could gently stroke his throbbing cock.

"Me too, Xigbar..." He murmured, a soft gasp punctuating his words as he felt Xigbar gently finger his slit. He mewled in bliss, leaning his head against Xigbar's chest and nuzzling him, sighing with pleasure.

The sight of Demyx so perfect and blissful was enough to bring Xigbar painfully close to orgasm. He shook his head. One last thrust, just enough to make Demyx come...

He buried himself all the way in and hit his prostate, listening to Demyx's howl of bliss as he cried out his name, come spurting from the tip of his cock as he buried his face into Xigbar's neck and sobbed with pure ecstasy, feeling Xigbar come inside him as he moaned Demyx's name in response, the burning, dripping heat giving Demyx another perfect feeling of bliss as he felt Xigbar pick him up and lay him down on the pillows, lapping at the come that had spilled onto his chest. He wanted desperately to tell Xigbar how much he loved him, to hell with being a Nobody, but as their eyes met, he realized Xigbar already knew.

"We're somethin' else, huh, kitten?" Xigbar whispered, finally finding his voice as he laid down beside Demyx, tugging the blankets up around both of them. Demyx giggled, nuzzling into the crook of Xigbar's arm and sighing with bliss.

"We are." He agreed, closing his eyes. "And I don't want to be anything else, Xiggy." He murmured, already feeling himself drifting off into sleep. Xigbar laughed, cradling him close.

"As if, kitten." He whispered, kissing him one last time before joining him in sleep, "we're perfect enough as it is."

(In the corner, Peggy had fainted.)


	2. Love Thyself

(Points for those who can guess the stupid reference to Zelda. xD

Now HERE IT IS; the IT'S JUST CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT, I SWEAR of Xaldin and Luxord~

Yeah, Xaldin's an uke. God that shouldn't be so hot. And yet. Unf.

It helps he's so damn innocent about the whole process. :3 Tut tut tut, Dilan...

Yeah, so. MUCHO MASTURBATION~

Seriously, to be completely frank, I have never understood the whole "eew gross" thing about masturbation. Like, dude, self-love is the best love~ It's the only way you'll know what to do with someone else's love, so to speak. Also seriously Xaldin of all people is so moe about sex and it's so effing cute and buh. o3o

Sssyeah, I think that's it. Cuteness and fluff and smut. What else could you ask for~?

Axel and Roxas has to be skipped over atm because I still don't know what exactly I want to do for their rom-arc. But never fear, MarVex and its' lovely vine-dom kinks are up next~ :B Yeah I'm terrible. ^^;

Don't own KH, but I hope one day Nomura reads this and truly understands how gay his characters have become.

Dedicated to my boyfriend, which sounds REALLY WEIRD, yeah, but this is about loving your body despite having been taught to hate it, and he was the man who helped me kick that habit. Love you. :3)

* * *

Xaldin figured he should probably try to take control of the situation, but considering he was still in a lilac-colored dress and being thrown down on his bed by a very, very insistent lover, he wasn't exactly sure how he would go about doing such a thing.

"Oh, my beautiful little rose, don't even make a sound." Luxord purred, kissing his forehead. "I want you to stay quiet while I undress you, my princess, mm?" Xaldin laughed weakly, laying back down against the pillows.

"I...I don't think I know what t-to say in a situation like this, so that won't be much of a problem, Luxord..." He teased, listening to his lover laugh as he began to undo his braids.

The gambler's hands were both deft and gentle; he untied the first braid with soft, soothing caresses throughout the midnight-shaded strands, continuing on to each and everyone one of the braids with graceful speed. His fingers were skilled enough that Xaldin was panting and mewling under him from a few simple caresses. Luxord couldn't help but smile in amusement, nuzzling his lover's forehead and grinding his hips slightly against his own, listening to Xaldin's excited, shocked gasp with a soft moan escaping his own lips.

As he began to undo the back of the dress, Luxord purred into his ear, "How would you feel if I called you my princess in public, hmm, Xaldin?" He teased. Xaldin narrowed his eyes, but a crimson blush had already spilled across his cheeks.

"Under absolutely no circumstances, Luxord." He snapped. Luxord rolled his eyes.

"Well, excuuuuse me, princess." He retorted, listening to Xaldin's soft laughter with pleasure. He decided not to warn Xaldin when he would start calling him princess in public and settled for tugging the dress down and trying to navigate his way around the frills.

"Luxord, wait, there's something I-I, I have to tell you before you," Xaldin was cut off as Luxord whistled with delighted amazement, already treated to the sight of his lover's erect cock. Xaldin blushed.

"...It was either that or a matching frilly thong. On the bright side, she let me take my underwear off on my own after I told her I was saving myself for you." He muttered. Luxord was only half paying attention, focusing far more on keeping himself restrained as he tossed the dress aside, burying his head between his lover's legs and inhaling the scent of his arousal, enjoying his high-pitched keening wail of pleasure.

He finally managed to sit up enough for Xaldin to grab ahold of his shirt, trying to pull away the fabric as Luxord tried not to smile. "You're still new to this, my rose...let me help you." He murmured, giving Xaldin the leverage he would need to pull the shirt over his head and toss it away into the corner. Xaldin shivered, suddenly becoming shy again as he shifted nervously under Luxord's hands. Luxord sighed, kissing him again before leaning against his chest. "Xaldin, look at me." He ordered. Xaldin's eyes flickered over to meet him, but he didn't get any other response. Luxord fought down a snarl as he grabbed Xaldin's chin in his hands and turned his face so they could meet eye to eye.

"Are you ashamed of yourself?" He demanded. Xaldin didn't give him an answer, but his silence was enough of a response. Luxord snarled, hating himself as he saw Xaldin flinch in fear. He tried to stroke his hands gently to show his princess that it wasn't him who had angered him so, but Xaldin had already retreated back into himself. Luxord shook his head. No. Oh no. This was not going to end like this.

"Fine then." He murmured. "We'll just have to fix that." He sat on Xaldin's hips, leaning down so he was almost face to face with his lover. Xaldin's breaths were short and shallow, and he trembled each time Luxord touched him. Luxord nipped at his earlobe for a minute before grinning wickedly.

"Have you ever masturbated, Xaldin?" He asked. He awaited his reaction with sadistic glee, sure it was going to be hysterical.

He was not disappointed. Xaldin squealed, face bright red as he burst out yapping about something like, "I don't _believe_ you would ask something like that, I don't see what it has to do with this," while the darkening blush across his face told Luxord everything he needed to know. He smirked, considering something.

"Did you like it, my dear?" He murmured. Xaldin shivered, biting his lip and shifting nervously, debating what to say.

"I'm...not sure. I had nothing to c-compare it to, and I just felt so ashamed...I felt like a desperate whore." He whispered, voice bitter and strained as he averted his gaze, looking down at the sheets. Luxord rolled his eyes.

"Xaldin..." He was about to tease him until he looked into his lover's eyes and saw that he was dreadfully serious. He snarled. "If you ever call yourself a whore in my presence, I will kill you."

Xaldin's eyes flared up with rage, and Luxord sighed with relief; his silvertongue was back. He snarled, sitting up and grabbing him by his shoulders.

"I swear, Luxord, if you ever raise a hand against me, I will kill you_ back!_" He spat. As he yowled, he was so much like an angry, spitting cat that he didn't notice Luxord was laughing hysterically, not until he reached up to kiss his lips and smiled against his skin.

"Good. I wanted to make sure you were still yourself." He teased. "Now, back to business. You have absolutely nothing to be ashamed of. God, your body..." He swallowed, delight flooding his senses. "Your body's a goddamn work of art, dear."

Xaldin might have protested, except Luxord looked so entirely serious that he wasn't sure _how_. He just smiled, hoping to placate his lover and move on from the subject of his hideous countenance. Luxord, however, was having absolutely none of it.

"You don't get it. Don't lie and tell me you do; I can see it in your eyes." He told him, and Xaldin tried not to let him show he'd won by swearing. Luxord sighed, shaking his head. "My beautiful rose, you are an absolute thickheaded moron sometimes. You ought to be glad I have a solution, my love."

Xaldin didn't want to know. He was desperate to find the answer. "What sort of solution, Luxord?" He asked. The blonde laughed, leaning back on the bed and settling in as if to enjoy a show.

"Masturbate for me." He replied.

Xaldin could've died right then and there without having noticed.

Luxord laughed louder, already anticipating his shock. "All right, my love. Pleasure yourself. Understand your own body before you let me become privy to its' secrets. I can't love someone who doesn't love themselves." He murmured. Xaldin groaned.

"You're taking that "love thyself" thing far too seriously, Luxord." He muttered. Luxord shrugged.

"Perhaps. But you're taking your own appearance far too seriously, Xaldin." He shot back. Xaldin opened his mouth as if to protest before closing it again, unsure of what to say. Luxord knew he'd won, but he wanted to reassure his lover that this wasn't to torture him.

"I love you so much, Xaldin." He said, open and honest and brave. Xaldin watched him with the faint sheen of tears already glossing over his eyes. "I mean it, so don't tell me about hearts or lack thereof. I want you to really and truly understand it; I want you to know that your body is a precious, sacred thing, and I want you to revere it as I do. This isn't to hurt you or humiliate you...this is just to make you see and feel exactly what I already see and feel; the gentle curves and harsh lines of your skin and muscle, the softness of your hair, the fragile, beautiful, delicate soul that I _know _understands its' own beauty. It's just waiting for the sign." He leaned in close and kissed his forehead.

"Love your own body, Xaldin." He murmured. "And in turn, I will love it too."

Xaldin hugged him tightly, kissing his neck and nipping gently at his collarbone before pulling away and fidgeting slightly as he leaned back against the pillows. "I...I understand." He murmured. "I love you too...I..." He shivered. "I'll do my best. T-tell me what you want me to do." He pleaded. Luxord sighed.

"I don't want you to do it for my benefit. Begin where it feels right to you, wherever you can find your pleasure. Do you understand?" He said. Xaldin nodded, starting slightly as Luxord grabbed his wrist and kissed the soft, creamy underside of his arm, nipping at the soft skin below his palms and smiling.

"One thing, silvertongue." He whispered. "Don't take your eyes off of me."

Xaldin nodded, pulling him close and settling in on his lap, feeling oddly safe as Luxord wrapped his arms around him, gentle hands running down his back as he reached down with a timid, nervous sort of gesture and took his cock in his hand. He shivered, realizing how big it was; it throbbed and pulsed in his hand, the skin almost burning to the touch. Luxord kissed his forehead, murmuring encouragement as Xaldin ran a tentative hand up and down his shaft, mewling in a sudden burst of pleasure. He blushed. "S-sorry, Luxord, I-" Luxord immediately cut him off with a firm smack against his bottom, relishing Xaldin's yelp of shock and faint pleasure.

"Don't apologize. Scream for me. Yell as loud as you want in that damned beautiful voice of yours, my silvertongue. Let the whole world know that it is I and only I that can come between your legs, that I am the only man that can ever own you." He purred. The tone of his voice and his tantalizing words filled Xaldin with far more need and desperate longing than he figured he'd ever felt in his entire life. He nodded, unable to speak as he flicked his thumb across the tip of his cock, shuddering with a sudden bolt of pleasure as he ran the tip of his finger across his slit.

Xaldin decided to explore; he was a scientist, after all, and it suited him. He tilted his head, surveying his own body with a look of curiosity before deciding to use his other hand, brushing it against his nipple. With a small gasp of shock, he felt a burst of pleasure shoot through him as he toyed with the sensitive nub, rubbing his fingers against it and pinching the skin every so often as Luxord watched him, kissing his lips and murmuring gentle words of encouragement in his ear as he continued to toy with his nipples, switching sides every so often and sitting back to let the pleasure wash over him.

Finally, he pulled his fingers away and began to trace the lines of muscle on his chest. He couldn't for the life of him right now understand why he'd ever thought it was hideous. The lines were so detailed and intricate, curving and rippling and he felt so_ good_...

Before he knew it, he was reaching back down to stroke his shaft, running his fingers from his base to his tip as he fingered his slit once more, surprised at the first few spurts of precome. Luxord moaned with delight, kissing him as he ran his fingers across his tip, lapping up his come as Xaldin blushed, trying not to admit that it had turned him on. Luxord rolled his eyes, tugging gently on his hair as Xaldin blushed further. "Oh, all right...it...it felt wonderful, Luxord." He murmured, bowing his head. Luxord took his chin in his fingers and tilted his head up to look at him.

"Naughty silvertongue." He murmured, giving Xaldin another gentle, teasing smack along his bottom before laughing. "Eyes on me, Xaldin." He teased. Xaldin blushed, resorting to sticking his tongue out in a childish gesture of rebellion as Luxord continued to laugh, kissing his neck and nipping at the skin, sucking hard on it to bruise it and leave his mark on his rose, to claim him as his own. The gentle sensation of lips and tongue against his neck made Xaldin moan again, a firmer, quicker stroke up and down his shaft only adding to his pleasure as precome pulsed out and coated his fingers.

Luxord continued to ravage his neck, sucking and licking and biting him with Xaldin mewing helplessly under the absolute barrage of pleasure as he finally began to properly masturbate, running his hand up and down his cock, stroking the soft, sensitive skin in between his thighs, and gently thumbing his head as he buried his face into Luxord's neck and inhaled the heady scent of sex that surrounded the both of them. Luxord stroked his hair gently, petting him and murmuring words of encouragement in his ear as Xaldin moaned, blissfully lost in the pleasure of finally enjoying the feel of his own body.

He began to stroke himself faster, fingers skimming across every inch of flesh his hands could reach, the stimulation driving him nigh-on insane as he realized that a wonderfully hot, tight sensation was starting to curl up and bloom in his stomach. He hissed with delight, trying to regain his senses enough to let his lover know he was coming, but the only thing he could force out was a high-pitched moan, throwing his head back and wailing with delight. Luxord laughed.

"Close, my silvertongue?" He purred. Xaldin nodded, spreading his legs wider and whimpering. Luxord's grin grew wider. "Mm? Is there something you want, Xaldin?" He teased. Xaldin nodded again, a blush spreading across his cheeks as he nuzzled his lover's neck.

"I...I don't want to c-come by myself." He begged. "Please...please, Luxord, I need...I need you. I need you so bad..." All of his eloquence was gone; he was desperate, pleading for his lover as he looked up at him, laying back on the bed and spreading his legs in a gesture of desperate need and desire, displaying himself fully naked, soaked in precome and begging for release.

How could Luxord refuse? He wasn't an idiot, and was in no way too prudish for that. With a soft, gentle stroke of his hair once more, Luxord laid against his chest, propping himself up just slightly as he claimed Xaldin's lips, his hand leisurely making its' way down to his lover's cock. Xaldin whimpered, thrusting up into his touch as his cries got increasingly desperate; he mewed and moaned at even the slightest touch, midnight hair hanging in his face as his violet eyes clouded over with pure bliss, looking up at Luxord with complete worship and adoration. Luxord grinned, kissing him gently as he began to thumb his tip, listening to Xaldin's screams of pleasure as he shoved his tongue into his lover's mouth. Xaldin offered absolutely no resistance as Luxord ravaged his lips, sucking and nipping at the sensitive flesh, all the while stroking Xaldin's shaft and rubbing his thumb gently against his head.

Xaldin had lost the ability to form a coherent sentence at this point, and had settled for murmuring his beloved's name in a desperate mantra to keep his sanity intact before he went absolutely over the brink with bliss. Luxord moaned a soft reply, burying one hand tight into Xaldin's hair, toying with the strands while he kept his other hand right on Xaldin's cock, teasing and stroking and thumbing the throbbing, burning flesh, feeling the steady pulse of precome and knowing his lover was close.

He felt Xaldin wrap his hand around his, the both of them staying perfectly intertwined as Luxord stroked him one last time, savoring his lover's delicious scream of agonized, heated bliss as come spurted from his tip, spilling over his chest and onto his hand, leaving Xaldin trembling and whimpering on the bed, overwhelmed entirely by the foreign sensation of orgasm as Luxord pinned him down, lapping up the spilled come and sighing with delight at the taste.

"There you go, my rose." He murmured, nuzzling Xaldin's neck and laying against his chest. "You were such a good boy. Do you understand how gorgeous you are now?" He purred. Xaldin nodded, wrapping his arms tight around his lover's waist and laughing, delighted and truly smiling. The sight alone was enough to arouse him; the fact that Xaldin was still naked and the fact that he was still erect and wanting sent Luxord right over the brink.

He kissed Xaldin's forehead and sat up, heading for the bathroom and rummaging through the cabinets, finally finding what he needed to continue. Xaldin watched with innocent, curious eyes as Luxord grinned. Oh, that innocence shouldn't be such a turn on. And yet.

"Come to me, Xaldin." He ordered, purring with pleasure as Xaldin crawled to the edge of the bed, sitting up on his knees and blushing, quietly moaning at the feeling of his erection hardening again. Luxord came closer, petting his hair gently as he opened the bottle of lotion and spread it over his hand, watching Xaldin's eyes following his every move like a curious kitten confronted with a piece of string. He laid him back gently on the bed, making sure his lover was propped up against the pillows, snuggled into the blankets with his legs up and his tight, virgin entrance completely exposed. Luxord purred with delight, coating his own erection in lotion before tapping three teasing fingers against Xaldin's entrance. His lover whimpered, pushing his hips up slightly at the sudden sensation. Luxord kissed him once before pulling away and holding him close.

"This is going to hurt, silvertongue. It's going to hurt a lot. But I promise that it gets so much better. Trust me?" He whispered. Xaldin nodded, laying back and relaxing, even as the worry was clearly reflected in his eyes. Luxord held his hand as he slid the first finger in, prompting a heated wail from Xaldin, who was already in tears. Luxord kissed him again, holding his hand tightly as he let Xaldin adjust. It took a minute, but with a small moan from Xaldin, Luxord felt that his lover was ready for another finger. He slipped the second one in gently, beginning a scissoring motion that made Xaldin yelp with shock and pain, precome dripping from his tip as he blushed.

"Luxord, this is all too much..." He murmured. "I don't...think I can, you know..." He blushed even brighter. "I'm sorry, I just...Luxord, please! Please hurry! I need you!" He broke down in his arms, that last wall of stoicism gone for good as he buried his face into his lover's neck. "Oh god, please, I need you, I need you so bad it hurts, I need you, please, I...oh god, Luxord, please..." He inhaled, trying to stay steady as he felt Luxord's fingers brush somewhere inside him that made stars shoot across his vision.

"Luxord, I need you...I m-mean, I need you in...I need you t-to..." He shook his head. "Oh, hell with it! Fuck me _raw, _Luxord, I want you!" He screamed, voice almost going hoarse as Luxord finally pulled his fingers out and slammed into him, purring with delight at the wet, tight heat that immediately surrounded him. Xaldin screamed even louder, voice high and pleading as he spread his legs wider, Luxord moaning encouragement and words of adoration as he thrust, nuzzling his lover and whispering his name into his ear, sighing with pleasure at each scream he was treated to whenever he slid in and hit Xaldin's sweet spot.

After what felt like an eternity of bliss, Xaldin realized that the same hot, coiling sensation was building up in his stomach again. He whimpered, grasping Luxord's hand. "Luxord?" He called out. "Luxord, I'm going to come."

Luxord moaned, burying his hands into Xaldin's hair and sighing with pleasure. "Me too, silvertongue. Hold on for a few more minutes, okay?" He murmured. Xaldin blushed.

"Um...I don't t-think I can..." He whispered, embarrassed. Luxord grinned, closing his eyes for a moment and shifting the balance of time around the two of them.

"I bet you can hold on now, my love." He purred. Xaldin didn't respond, but the moan that reached his ears was enough. Luxord kept up a more leisurely pace after that, free to take his time in making his lover come. Xaldin was content to lay back and enjoy the sensations; he was in heaven, and in heaven, he saw no need to force himself to move. Luxord laughed, enjoying the blissed-out expression on his lover's face.

Luxord let Xaldin lie back and enjoy the sex for awhile; he honestly wasn't sure how long, but didn't really care if it was the next day-hell, the next _month-_considering Xaldin moaning and mewing with pleasure underneath him outweighed such silly concerns as life.

"Xaldin?" He murmured, watching his lover tilt his head up and smile weakly at him. He grinned back, kissing his forehead. "Are you close, my silvertongue?" He asked. Xaldin nodded, rolling his hips up gently to meet Luxord's next thrust. Luxord purred, moving back against him. "Ah, there you go...keep that up, my love." He ordered. "Come with me."

Xaldin didn't even think of disobeying; he held on to Luxord tightly, feeling his lover slam right against his prostate as his vision flashed white. He was aware of Luxord's come spurting inside him, hot and wet as it dripped down his thighs, but the only thing he could think to do was scream his lover's name and orgasm with him, the sticky wetness soaking them both as Luxord buried his face into his neck and sighed in pleasure.

"Good boy, Xaldin." He purred. Xaldin nodded weakly, still shaking from his orgasm. Luxord laughed, pulling the blankets up around them both as he laid down on Xaldin's chest, cleaning them both up of his lover's spilled seed. Xaldin blushed, sighing in pleasure as Luxord kissed his way up his chest and hugged him tight, laying down beside him and pulling him down to lie against him, head buried into his neck.

"So, Xaldin..." Luxord murmured. "Do you understand now?"

Xaldin laughed, kissing Luxord with a smile across his face. "Mm-hmm." He replied. "I love my body, Luxord..." He kissed him harder this time, far more passionately before finally closing his eyes. "But I like yours much, much better."

The two of them were still laughing, sharing each other's warmth as they held each other and drifted off into sleep.


End file.
